


表达自由 Freedom of Expression

by techotacus



Category: Fake News
Genre: Banter, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, 亲吻, 戏谑, 诱惑, 身高差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techotacus/pseuds/techotacus
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: After the show, the boys take a man hug to the next level (man hug, awkward-feeling-up-hug...sexy times?)Kink Meme提示：节目过后，两人「男人间的拥抱」走向了下一步(男人间的拥抱，带有奇妙情感的拥抱......情慾时间？)





	表达自由 Freedom of Expression

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom of Expression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279470) by [GoodJanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet). 



> Interview the prompt is referencing: http://www.cc.com/video-clips/e871hw/the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-brian-williams
> 
> 译者注：梗来自于2010/08/24 Brian Williams在每日秀的访谈(网址在上面)，Brian说：「你我住在一个伟大的国家，是跟其他地方都不一样的。」Jon：「你是指New Jersey吗？(两人都在那里长大)」Brian：「是......这下可好，结束之后我欠你一个『男人间的拥抱』」

他们在Jon舒适安静的办公室里「男人的拥抱」着，他们自己的情绪使得在演播室里饥渴的观众前做出这种举动显得相当难堪。Brian率先伸出了手，把Jon推到门上，而Jon立刻就回应了。Brian对于Jon如此的黏人暗自窃喜。

「放轻松，Jon。」

Jon把自己的鼻子埋进Brian的颈部，同时松弛了紧抓着对方躯干的手。

「抱歉，抱歉，只是......你擦的是哪种古龙水？」

「这是机密，只有真正的新闻人才能用。」

Jon咯咯发笑，嘴唇贴上Brian埋没在领子下方的肌肤。Brian退开，造成Jon睁大双眼向上看，就像是被抓到做了什么不该做的事一样。

「我们真的要这样吗？」他问道，重复着这种情况下最典型的问题。

Jon撇嘴一笑，尴尬地耸了耸肩。

「在你身边让我不能自己。」

Brian往下看了一眼两人中间。

「看的出来。」Brian 回道。

「你又爱嘲讽我又爱欺负我。就承认吧，你想吻我。」

Brian的嘴压住Jon的唇，迫使Jon的嘴张开的同时把舌头伸了进去。Jon整个晚上都在诱惑他，现在他知道了这种感觉是互相的。Jon发出尖锐的呻吟，而这使得Brian身上发生了他意料之外的事。

「我承认。」Brian喘着气说。

Jon吸进一大口气。

「你是......是不是忘记我有气喘了？老天，那就像你打算杀了我一样。」

「放心好了，我会充满热情与赞扬的播报你的讣告的。」

「这是什么，新闻人的装悲卖惨吗？」

Brian让Jon再次退到背靠着门，使他不得不往上看，Brian勾起食指扳起Jon的下巴，拇指拽着Jon的下唇。Jon发出了呜咽声。

「除了不幸的事故以外我们几乎没有机会表达自己对重大事件的感想。而你，Jon，你总是能这么做，每个夜晚，在你的演播室里，说出一切你想说的。我的工作就是在压抑情感。」

Jon可以感觉到Brian突然按入了他的屁股。

「也许是时候该把它释放出来了。」Jon提议道。

Brian咧嘴一笑，而Jon知道他打算放手一搏。

在Jon看来，也该是时候了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：Man Hug原本指的是两名男性一边握手一边拥抱的动作，然而在节目里并不是这样，所以就没用这个解释了
> 
> 有几句话在我看来有点双关，然而作者并没有向我解释这些句子，于是我就尽可能的朝双关意味翻了(?)


End file.
